For the purposes of the disclosure, the terms bill, currency and/or item of currency includes, but is not limited to, valuable papers, security documents, banknotes, checks, bills, certificates, credit cards, debit cards, money cards, gift cards, coupons, coins, tokens, and identification papers.
Basic diverters are known in the art and have been described, for example, in patent application WO 2008/047094, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,185,888, 7,904,015, 7,108,260, and 7,708,276. However, typical diverters have significant space requirements and the more pathways a diverter system supports, the greater the challenge to accommodate the diverter mechanism into the limited space available.